Naruto x Pokemon: The imortal Trainer
by jmanfilms12
Summary: Narutos now immortal and now is a pokemon trainer look in on the story to find out the rest narutoxharem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Naruto had finally defeated Obito and Madara in the battle at the Valley of the End, but the battle came with a price. Naruto, having managed to prevent the removal of is tenant, was faced with an incomplete, but still powerful, Juubi. Using a seal he developed prior to the battle, he absorbed the Juubi, but rather than latching it to his soul, he choose instead to use his body, causing it to merge with his very being in order to keep the Kyuubi from being forced to merge with it.

Having become the new Juubi, he gained access to a new kekkai genkai he dubbed the Jubbigan, a mixture of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan the ultimate kekkai genkai making him immune to the ravages of time, and as a chakra construct like all Bijuu, even if he did meet death at the hands of another he would reform over time. As the king of demons, he gained the power to turn people into demons. He was seen as a hero throughout the nations, but the people of Konoha, except his friends, saw him as a monster.

They had treated him this way for what he did to Sasuke, their precious last Uchiha. After they had defeated Madara, Sasuke chose to carry out the eye of the moon plan. Naruto had to stop him, but he did not wish to kill him. In the end, Sasuke's over use of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan had killed him. He was dying from blood loss and chakra exhaustion. As he lay dying, his last words were "I'm sorry Naruto, I've always loved you" and, with that, everyone found out Sasuke was a closet gay. (Come on, who honestly didn't think this?)

And of course Sakura was the first to berate him she said that it was all Naruto's fault that Sasuke had died, and if it wasn't for him Sasuke would have made an incredible Hokage.

The entire civilian council tried to banish Naruto with the entire civilian populations support, but in the end Naruto left on his own, but not without some some company.

He was surprised though the entire village except the ninja hated him even after all he had done he knew they wouldn't except him as Hokage, so he decided to leave this world for good with the two women he loved more than life itself.

Right now, Naruto was standing on the 4th Hokage's head on the Hokage monument. He was looking down on the village as the new Hokage was being assigned. He was glad for Shikamaru, he would make a great Hokage since Tsunade stepped down to go with Naruto.

"Hey Gaki you ready to go yet?" the carrier of the voice was none other than Anko Mitarashi after the final battle Naruto went to look for her and bring her back to the village.

Once she came to from her coma she saw Naruto right at her side asking if she was okay, Afterwards they had hung out for awhile, and both of them found out how much in common they had. They both were hated by the village because of their personal demons, one more human than the other(I mean the Kyuubi, I don't know what Orochimaru was but it wasn't human), and Naruto had told her that he had killed Orochimaru after the snake-p*** tried to kill Tsunade, which Anko was very grateful for.

Later one Naruto and Anko had grown quit the relationship and one night (*perverted giggles* let's not get into that night shall we or should we?...nah.)

Anyway standing next to Anko is the ex-Hokage Tsunade Senju. She also loved Naruto as much as Anko, and decided to go along with him. Anko knew about her feelings for her man and decided to let her join the fun.

"Yep ready to go." he said walking over to the women "But first, you two know what I have to do right?" he asked and the two girls nodded he then preformed the shadow clone and made another him standing beside him.

Both Naruto's walked over to the women and sunk their teeth into their necks, only enough to get a trickle of blood. When they took out their fangs there was now a fox paw on both the girl's neck, destroying and replacing Anko's curse mark forever.

The women's appearance changed a little too, they now had whisker marks like Naruto's and fox like fangs. They were now Naruto's mates for all of eternity, having turned to immortal demons like Naruto.

"Alright, now we can leave." he said as he did some hand signs and opened a portal to a new world hopefully one that might accept him and his lovely wives.

They got married about three months ago, all of their friends showed up and had a big party, and since Naruto was a clan head he was able to have multiple wives.

As they went through the portal to another world and a new beginning they wondered what type of new discoveries would they find and what type of life awaits them on the other side.

When they went through the portal they ended up in a beautiful forest with lovely tulips, roses, and other types of wondrous flowers and a wonderful clear blue sky but what really intrigued them the most was a weird animal that they have never seen before.

"Hey Naruto-kun any idea what that is?" asked the slug princess.

"Not a clue, looks like it's a yellow mouse with a lightning shaped tail." he somewhat answered.

What they didn't know that what they were looking at was in fact a Pikachu, one of many Pokemon in this new world they had gone to.

Said Pikachu was staring at the three of them with wide eyes and his jaw on the floor 'HOLY S***! WHAT THE F*** ARE THEY, POKEHUMANS?!' the Pikachu thought to himself. (sure has a dirty mouth for a cute little thing, don't he?)

"I wonder how good it tastes once it's cooked…" Anko said with a hungry smile licking her lips literally scaring the Pikachu shitless and making it faint.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO PIKACHU?" someone yelled.

The three of them turned around to see a young man (Ash with his season 1 outfit) staring at them angrily "Like I said, who are you, and what have you done to Pikachu?"

The three of them looked at each other then at the young man "What's a Pikachu?" they asked.

"How do you not know what a Pikachu is, aren't you guys Pokemon trainers?" he asked.

"What's a Pokemon trainer?" they asked.

The young boy face palmed himself, then went to retrieve his Pikachu and placed him safely on his shoulder and began to tell the three of them what a Pokemon is and what a Pokemon trainer is.

As they listened they all knew this would be a fun adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

**NO FUCKING FLAMERS OR I'LL SEND OUT RAQUAZA AND ARCEUS AND ORDER THEM TO USE DRACO METROR ON YOURE ASSES AND THE SURVIVERS WILL LISTEN TO JUSTIN BEIBERS BABY ON REPLAY.**

'Pokemon translation'

* * *

Naruto and his two lovely wives listen to the young man named Ash Ketchum's description on a Pokemon and a Pokemon trainer "Well that is quite interesting Ash." Naruto said "Ya think we could be Pokemon trainers?" he asked.

Ash took a thinking pose "Hmm…well you maybe, but the other two are too old to become Pokemon trainers." he said infuriating Anko and Tsunade "Well, I got to go seeya!" he said running for his life Pikachu on his shoulder.

'Hope we never see those fucking weirdoes again." Pikachu thought (Jman: I wouldn't say that so soon)

Naruto looked back at Tsunade and Anko "Well, what do you two say, wanna be Pokemon trainers?" he suggested.

"Naruto, didn't you hear the gaki? There's an age restriction to becoming a Pokemon trainer." Anko deadpanned

"I'll take care of that, Anko-chan." Naruto said he then put his hand on the girls foreheads and they began to de-age to about Naruto 's age.

The Snake queen and the Slug princess took a look at themselves in a nearby pond "Well, this work's." said Tsunade.

"Alright, let's head to Pallet Town!" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air "Uh….which way is Pallet town?" he ask making the girls facevault.

In the shadows of the trees lurked a very peculiar Pokemon who was watching our hero's w comer's…I must tell master Arceus about this…" said the hidden Pokemon.

After hours of traveling the trio made it to a small town with a sign that said "Welcome to Pallet town".

Naruto made his usual smile "Alright, we're here, let's go around and ask were the Pokemon lab is." he said getting nods from the girls.

They went around and asked were the Pokemon lab is but no one answered them instead they just walked away or said we don't talk with strangers.

"Well today's not going so well, huh." said Anko she then looked at Naruto "What now Naruto-kun?"

Naruto adopted a thinking pose until "Excuse me, did I hear that you're looking for the Pokemon lab here in Pallet Town?" they turned around to see a old man in a lab coat brown pants and a red shirt and grey/brown hair.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I happen to be the professor of the Pokemon lab." he answered.

Naruto grew a smile "Really?" he asked and the Doc just nodded "Well my names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I'd like to be a Pokemon trainer!".

"Names Anko Mitarashi Uzumaki Namikaze, I wanna be trainer."

"I'm Tsunade Senju Uzumaki Namikaze, same as those two." (Jman: They would get his last names right? Coduss, eh, they might as well be married, I just don't think a church could handle three demons like them even if Naruto wasn't the juubi, without bursting into flames)

The professor looked at them for a moment "Well alright my name is Oak" he said "And I'm sorry to say but I've just gave away all the Pokemon I had as starters" he answered. (Jman: I just realized all the professor's are named after trees Coduss: Next gen's gonna have Professor Mary J)

"Aw man…" they all said.

Oak than smiled and said "But you're in luck, my colleagues sent me some of their starter Pokemon from their regions to get them out of the lab and explore the world with trainers from different regions." he said

"REALLY? AWSOME!" Naruto yelled louder than Sakura.

In Konoha

Sakura felt her pride slip away "I think someone out bansheed me….." (Jman: HA SHE ADMITED IT Coduss: About damn time)

Back in Pallet town.

Naruto, Anko, and Tsunade filled out the proper paper work to become Pokemon trainers and were given there poke-dex "Alright, now that we have that all cleared up, let's go meet your starter's." he said leading them to his lab.

Once they were in the lab there was a table with three red and white balls. (Jman: hehehe balls)

Naruto went up and picked the one in the middle and Anko picked the one on the left and Tsunade picked the one on the right "How do these work?" asked Naruto.

"Just press the button." Oak answered.

Naruto pressed the button on his ball and a red beam came out of the pokeball to reveal a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch of fire on its butt.

"Chimchar." it said 'Sup bitches.'

"Huh, what type of Pokemon are you?" Naruto said as he pulled out his poke-dex the dex than said_ "Chimchar the Chimp Pokemon it is a fire type its gender male: Although Chimchar has poor base stats, it can still act as a reliable lead. This comes from its unique ability to use both Fake Out and Stealth Rock on one set. Unfortunately, that is the extent of Chimchar's abilities, as it suffers from poor Speed and a reliance on Overheat to score important KOs. As a result of these drawbacks, Chimchar can be both easily revenge killed and set up on. Nonetheless, Chimchar is a solid lead, and can be quite disruptive when used correctly."_

Naruto closed his poke-dex and made a thinking pose "Let's see, what to call you…" he said.

"Why would you want to name him?" Anko asked.

Naruto looked over to Anko "Cause I honestly don't like the name Chimchar that much." he said.

"Chim chim char!" it said 'You better not name me something lame or I'll barbecue your blonde ass!'

Naruto thought for a little and then Oak turned on a light bulb that was conveniently place above Naruto's head and he figured out a name "How about Kajisaru?" he said.

Kajisaru smiled and said "Chim Chimchar char!" 'Not a bad name dude I like it!' it then hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and rubbed its head against its cheek.

"Alright who's next?" Naruto asked.

"I'll try." Anko said as she pressed the button on her pokeball and it revealed a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail and it seemed to be dancing a weird happy dance.

"Totodile!" it said 'Sup my bitches!'.

"Chimchar." Kajisaru said 'I like him.'

Anko pulled out her poke-dex and it said _"Totodile the Big Jaw Pokemon water type gender male: Totodile is a solid option for a Water-type in Little Cup. It has fairly good stats, access to both Swords Dance and Dragon Dance and STAB Aqua Jet. A Totodile that has set up can be difficult to stop without a check or counter such as Croagunk on your team. However, Totodile does have some problems setting up without dual screen support. Still, you don't want to underestimate this little crocodile. The only word that can describe a Totodile sweep is "Crikey!"_ (Coduss: and so begin the crocodile hunter jokes)

"Alright I'll name you Nireta." she said and the Totodile sprayed a water gun into her face making her hair wet and grow a tick mark she then placed the poor Totodile in its pokeball and decided to get revenge later and Kajisaru was laughing his flaming ass off.

"Tsunade, your turn." Anko said drying her hair off with a hair dryer.

"Alright." she then pressed the button and it revealed a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers.

"Torchic" it said 'Hi it's good to meet you' (Jman: at least this one doesn't have a potty mouth or beak).

Tsunade pulled out her poke-dex and it said _"Torchic the Chick Pokemon fire type gender female: At first glance, Torchic may seem completely useless, having mediocre stats in most areas, a small move pool, and a weakness to Stealth Rock. However, Torchic does have decent attacking stats; this, combined with powerful STAB options, means Torchic is not as useless as it looks. Overall, Torchic is outclassed by other Fire-types such as Houndour and Ponyta, but is still a neat little Pokemon to use._

"Alright cutey, I think I'll name you Nino." Tsunade said and the Chick Pokemon cuddled with her leg.

"Torchic tor." she said 'I'm very happy to have you as my trainer.'

Kajisaru sweat dropped and said "Chimchar…." 'Oh great a goody two shoe's is in the group….'

"Alright, now that you have your starter's I'd like to give you your first set of pokeball's" he said and handed them each 8 pokeball's (Jman: trainer's in my story can carry up to nine Pokemon instead of six) "I wish you all good luck on your journey" he said as they began to leave.

Once they left pallet town they traveled the forest for a little awhile and it soon began to get dark so they started to set up camp.

As they set up camp they had a little problem "GET BACK IN YOURE POKEBALL KAJISARU!" the chimp won't go into his pokeball right now Naruto was chasing the fire monkey trying to get him into the pokeball.

"Char chim!" it said 'Fuck that shit!' the chimp than ran up a tree and Naruto stopped and Kajisaru shook it's butt "Chim chim char!" it said 'Can't get me now bitch!' he then grew a confused face when Naruto began making hand sign's and when he was finished he said.

"**Wind style: Great breakthrough**!" a gust of wind then came from his mouth and hit Kajisaru and Naruto caught the little monkey and placed him in his pokeball but Kajisaru got out on his own with a confused expression.

"Chimchar?!" he said 'Dafuq was that shit?!'

Naruto began to rub his temple "Look how about this, you don't have to go back into your pokeball if you don't run off like that okay?" he said and Kajisaru just nodded in agreement not wanting to get hit by that weird attack.

'Dafuq are they? pokehuman's?' Kajisaru thought to himself he then heard rustling in the bushes behind them and got into a battle stance and growled alerting Naruto.

The Pokemon that came out of the bushes was a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored and looked like it was ready for a fight.

"Eevee?" it said 'Ya wanna piece of me mothafucka?'

Naruto pulled out its poke-dex and it said "_Eevee the evolution Pokemon normal type gender male: Thanks to Adaptability, Eevee can perform well in Little Cup, even with average stats. It also sports a STAB priority move that hits with an effective 80 Base Power, making it a decent revenge killer. With the combination of Return and Quick Attack, not much can stand in Eevee's way other than Rock-, Steel-, and Ghost-types, who are the bane of its existence. Unfortunately, it has poor defenses and is quite slow, and thus is easily revenge killed._"

"Well looks like I found the newest addition to the team." he said determination in his voice "Ya ready Kajisaru?" the chimp responded by shooting its flame into the air "Alright let's do this!"

"Eevee!" It said 'You'll never win!' it then rushed at Kajisaru with a tackle.

"Dodge it, and then use Ember." Naruto command and the fire monkey dodged to the left in time surprising the brown fox and then it spat a little flame hitting the Eevee on the side damaging him.

"Chimchar!" Kaji said 'Well this will be over easy!' it joked making the Eevee sweatdropped.

"E Eevee!" it said 'Enough of this!' and then created a black orb from its mouth and shot it at Kaji.

"Dodge it and then use flame thrower." Naruto said

Kajisaru jumped to dodge the shadow ball and then shot out a current of fire at the Eevee and the fox dodged his attack.

Naruto growled and then said "Use flame wheel!"

Kajisaru than did a summersault in the air and engulfed his body in flames and shot towards the Eevee effectively hitting the little fox and it said "Eevee!" 'Shit that burn's!' and it hit a tree unconscious and Naruto threw a pokeball at the Eevee catching it.

"Alright I caught another Pokemon!" he said placing the pokeball in his ninja bag and went back to the girl's to tell them about his catch.

Meanwhile.

The Pokemon that was watching our heroes is now in a dark dimension were his lord Arceus resides "Lord Arceus, there are some strange people in the human world, here is what they look like." the mysterious Pokemon than with a wave of his hand made an image of our three heroes appear.

"Well Mewtwo, this could be interesting…" said the god Pokemon as he looked at the newcomer's. (Coduss: Mewtwo exists early because all points in time are happening simultaneously, any complaints about this can be taken up with Dialga and Doctor Who)

"Shall I test their strength as trainer's, master?" Mewtwo said with telepathy.

"You shall, but not right now, they might be able to defeat the new evil in our world with proper training." said Arceus.

"Yes my lord." responded Mewtwo things are not going to be easy for our three heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

**Any flamer's will be sent to Mr. Popo for training and here are the people going into Naruto's harem:Anko,Tsunade,Delia ketchum,May,Flannery,Cynthia,Dawn,Bianca,Iris an that's all not adding anyone else.**

'Pokemon translation'

* * *

Naruto and co. were now walking down route seven with Kajisaru on Naruto's shoulder an Nino is walking next to Tsunade and Nireta well.

"QUIT CHEWING ON MY FUCKING HAIR YOU OVER SIZED IGUANA!" Anko yelled in pain as Nireta chewed on her hair with a shit eating grin.(Jman: that crocodile has no idea who he is messing with Coduss: I sense pain in his future).

"Torchic…" Nino said in a worried expression 'You shouldn't do that to your trainer Nireta…'

"Chim chim char." Kajisaru said 'Yeah man, she seems scary.'

"To Totodile" Nireta said 'Eh, shut up and let me have my fun ya chicken mc-OH MY GOD!" he screamed as Anko grabbed him by the tail and summoned a tree sized cobra out of nowhere.

"Totodile!" he said 'WHAT THE FUCK!'

Anko grew a sadistic grin "Ya know, my snakes are really hungry…" she said making Nireta struggle to get out of the snake mistress grip.

"Uh Anko, maybe you should not kill your Pokemon, I mean come on he was just playing…" said Tsunade trying to keep the little Totodile alive.

Anko looked at Tsunade with a twitching eyebrow an a angry expression "Tsunade, this little shit needs to be punished."

Tsunade gestured a hand to Nireta "Just look at the little guy, doesn't he remind you of someone?"

Anko looked at Nireta and her face grew soft as his face of horror resembled hers when she was just a child after Orochimaru abandoned her and the village had hated her an nearly made her kill herself she sighed and said "Alright I won't kill you…"

Nireta sighed in relief "Toto to dile" he said 'Thanks Anko.'

Anko then pulled his face in front of hers "But keep this bullshit up an I will feed you to Manda, GOT IT?" she threatened an Nireta shook his head violently an then was dropped onto the ground letting out a yelp.

"Hey guys," the girl's looked over to Naruto "Wanna train our Pokemon a little bit with some gravity seals?" he suggested an their Pokemon grew confused expression.

"_Gravity seal?_" the three Pokemon thought simultaneously.

The girl's thought it over for a second and then nodded in agreement Anko then looked at their Pokemon "ALRIGHT MAGGOT'S, GET YOUR ASSES IN LINE BEFORE I USE MY SNAKES ON YOU, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" she yelled making the Pokemon listen to her and for a line beside each other. (Coduss: The Popo is strong in this one…)

Naruto grabbed a pokeball from his ninja bag and remembered the new Eevee he had caught earlier.

The Eevee looked at Naruto and then at the Pokemon and remembered that he had lost the fight an got captured in a pokeball he then looked at Anko and Tsunade, and Anko yelled "GET YOURE ASS IN THE LINE!" the little Eevee ran beside Kajisaru.

"Eevee?" he asked Kajisaru 'Is she on her monthly or something?'

Kajisaru leaned over and said "Chimchar" 'No, but I'd hate to see when she is…' the thought of Anko on her monthly made all the Pokemon shiver in fear (Jman: Oh god I felt fear writing that Coduss: I may find somewhere else to be, might even go have a conversation with Sakura, that seems like a safer thing to do).

Naruto brought out a paint brush and ink from his bag making a question mark appear over the Pokémon's heads. Naruto than walked up to them an made three other shadow clones and they drew the kanji for gravity on the Pokémon's foreheads.

"Tsunade, will you please" he said making the Pokemon even more confused.

Tsunade grinned evilly an did the hand seals for the gravity seal. Once she stopped the Pokemon looked in confusion than the seal's began to glow, and once the glowing stopped the Pokemon started to feel heavy and tried their very best to stand but then fell flat onto the ground as their bodies felt like 40 pound weights.

The three immortals laughed making the Pokemon, except Nino, angry. Naruto than walked up to them and said "Alright, now I want you three to take about ten lap's from here to there-" he pointed to a tree about 20 miles away "And then back, okay GO" he said.

The Pokemon were just laying there thinking the same thought "_How did these psychopaths get their Pokemon trainer license_?"

Naruto sighed an signaled for Anko to bring out a snake she did so an brought out Manda making the Pokemon scared "GET YOURE ASSES MOVING!" that made the Pokemon get up with their best effort an run as fast as they could with the damned weights on them.

Meanwhile in Arceus's realm.

Arceus the god of Pokemon was watching the interesting training these newcomers were putting their Pokemon through, but the one who mostly caught his attention was Naruto, the boy had a strange aura coming from him.

"Hmm…maybe I should keep a close eye on them…" he said to himself.

"Master?" Arceus turned around to see one of his disciples Giratina.

"What is it Giratina?" he asked.

"Master, forgive me interrupting you, but one of the Bijuu have come back to our world." he said making Arceus quirk a nonexistent eyebrow.

"What do you mean, one of the Bijuu are back? They left our world millennia ago!" said Arceus very confused.

Giratina grew a serious expression "I mean that one of the Bijuu, I believe the Kyuubi, is back in our world and it seems she is sealed away inside of some human from the world she and her siblings disappeared to." he explained.

Arceus face was in shock and he looked back to the blonde boy "_So the familiar aura…could that be her sealed inside of the one called Naruto_?" he thought to himself.

"Uh, master?" Giratina started.

Arceus turned to Giratina an asked "Hmm, You Say Something?"

Giratina sweatdropped and nodded, saying "Yes master, the new evil you found in our world it is already corrupting the minds of the good people in pallet town and is influencing the minds of Pokemon making them speak in a very vulgar language an act violently with their trainer's" he finished (Jman: That explains the cussing Pokemon Coduss: Aww, but their so cute doing it! Like little bundles of hate and vulgarity!)

Arceus thought for a moment and said "So the prophecy will have to be fulfilled sooner than we thought…" the tone in his voice was a mixture of worry and seriousness.

-Back with Naruto and co.-

Naruto was meditating, Anko was eating dango from out of nowhere, Tsunade was reading about healing Pokemon, and their Pokemon had finally finished their tort-I mean training. (Jman:*Roll's eyes* sure Coduss: stop rolling your eyes and help me put the whips and rack away before Popo gets here)

The Pokemon were breathing heavily all thinking the same thing "_Training?! This is goddamn poke-abuse!_"

Naruto opened his eyes and grinned "Alright you completed the warm-up." he said making their Pokemon go wide eyed all thinking different thoughts.

"_WARM-UP ARE YOU FUCKING FOR REAL_!" thought Kajisaru.

"_WE ARE GONNA DIE WITH THEM AS OUR TRAINERS!_" thought Nireta.

"_MOMMY!_" thought Nino.

"_THEY'RE ALL FUCKING INSANE ASSHOLES!_" thought the Eevee.

Naruto's grin turned into a shit eating smile "Ah I'm kidding!" he then laughed heartedly as the Pokemon shot angry glare's at Naruto as he laughed once he stopped he pulled some ramen out of his backpack and said "eat up guys!"

Once he placed the food in front of them they were all skeptical at first so Nino decided to taste test it and she did "Totodile?" Nireta said 'How's it taste?'

Nino then starred off into space for a moment until she stuffed her face into the ramen bowl an inhaled it all making the Pokemon sweatdrop and try theirs, and their reactions were the same as Nino's.

Once the Pokemon were done Naruto walked up to Eevee and started thinking of a name for the little fox "Alright, now what to name you little dude…" he started to think.

"Eevee e" it said 'Name me?! I'm not a goddamn pet!"

Naruto then grinned and said "How about…Saix?" he suggested an Eevee thought about for a little and then nodded.

"Eevee" Saix said 'Saix…huh…not bad, I'll allow it.'

"Alright welcome to the family, Saix" Naruto said with a smile he then placed Saix back into his pokeball as they began to walk to the next town until-

"OH MY GOD" Anko yelled with star's in her eyes when she saw something come out of the bushes that looked like a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle are yellow.

"Ekans?" it said 'Where's the giant snake I saw earlier?'

"What are you cutey?" Anko said taking out her Pokedex an it said "_Ekans the snake Pokemon type: poison gender: female Data: Life can be tough for Ekans. It has two amazing abilities, Intimidate and Shed Skin, and a great physical movepool. However, it has fairly poor stats that hold it back from being truly amazing. Despite this, if played to its strengths, Ekans can be a decent Pokemon. Intimidate can make almost any physical sweeper think about switching out, and Glare can guarantee they are going to be punished if they stay in as well. Ekans can also hit hard with Choice Band, or act as a nice revenge killer with Choice Scarf. As a bonus, thanks to Intimidate and being Poison-type, Ekans can stop Choice Scarf Mankey and Machop in their tracks. Basically, play to these strengths, and Ekans can be an asset to any team._"

Anko closed her Pokedex and looked at the Ekans "Well looks like you're gonna be my second Pokemon!" she then looked over to Nireta "ALRIGHT NIRETA I WANT YOU TO FIGHT THAT EKANS OVER THERE SO I CAN CATCH HER! GET MOVING MAGGOT!" she ordered, and Nireta began running in front of her to fight the serpentine Pokemon.

The Ekans grew a devilish grin "Ekans!" it said 'Bring it on! POISON STING!' it then open its mouth and fired multiple white darts from its mouth at Nireta.

"Dodge it then use water gun!" Anko commanded.

Nireta dodged the poison sting an then shot a torrent of water from his mouth straight at the purple snake an said purple snake dodged the attack an shot another poison sting at Nireta.

"Dodge it again, then run up to her and use bite!" Anko commanded.

Nireta jumped to the side an ran towards the Ekans at an incredible speed which surprised Nireta "Totodile…" he said 'Wow I'm faster now, maybe Anko's training won't be so bad…''

The Ekans slithered to Nireta an bided him with her body making it impossible to escape "Ekans…" she said 'Mmm you should be mighty tasty…' she then licked her lips.

"NIRETA!" Anko was about to jump in and save her Pokémon but she was held back by Naruto.

"Let's see what Nireta does." he responded.

Anko then brushed of Naruto's hand from her shoulder and looked on as her Pokémon struggled to get free 'Damn I'm not gonna be able to get free from this!' he thought to himself than he came up with an idea.

*CHOMP!*

He bit the Ekans tail "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the Ekans yelled and let go of Nireta "Ek ekans!" she said 'Son of a mother-SLAP!' she bitch slapped Nireta with her tail.

"Toto totodile!" he said 'Ah you hit me in the face!'

"EKANS!" she yelled 'YOU BIT MY TAIL!'

"TOTODILE!" he yelled 'YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE!'

"EKANS!" she yelled 'YOU BIT MY TAIL!'

"TOTODILE!" he yelled 'YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE!'

"EKANS EK EKANS!" she yelled "YOU BIT MY FUCKING TAIL!' (Jman: anyone know where that's from)

"TOTODILE!" Nireta yelled out 'WATER GUN BITCH!' he then shot a point blank high pressured water gun straight at her an sending flying straight into a tree knocking her unconscious.

Once the attack receded Nireta was doing a happy dance with a chibi version of him in his mind doing the same thing but with a flag saying take that snake bitch.

The entire group sweatdropped at Nireta's antics an Anko threw her pokeball at the Ekans catching it an adding another group to the family and are now going to the next town for the gym battle.

-With Ash-

Ash has not been having a really good day first he get's attacked by a bunch of Spearow, Pikachu got injured, and now he was getting berated by a girl with orange hair tied in a knot on the right side of her head an wearing a bright yellow top with no sleeves and red strap's going to her short blue jean's and in Ash's opinion this was one pretty chick.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY BIKE!" she yelled at Ash he had 'borrowed' her bike to save his partner Pikachu when he was injured.

"Look, I'm sure you're pretty upset with what I did to your bike, but I promise I find a way to pay you back." Ash replied. (Coduss: first rule, if you break something deny everything)

She stared at him for a little "Really…and you mean ANY way you can pay me back?" she said in a mischievous tone (Jman: Yes this a AshxMisty fic and for those of you who watch the Japanese version SatoshixKasumi fanfic)

Ash gulped and said "Y-yeah…"

Misty then grew a sweat smile "You're a trainer right?" she asked.

Ash face grew into a confused expression "Um, yeah?" he answered.

"Take me with you on your journey until you can pay me for a new bike!" she asked or more like ordered Ash.

Ash thought it over for a second until he was saved by a certain blonde "Yo Ash, is that you dude?"

"Oh thank you Arceus" Ash thought to himself in relief as he ran up to Naruto (Coduss: oy, what are we, chopped Magikarp?) "Yo Naruto how's it going?" he then noticed the monkey with fire on its a** "Hey what type of Pokémon is that?" he asked.

"This Kajisaru, he's a Chimchar from the Sinnoh region, Oaks's college sent him here to test how he would react to his new surroundings." Naruto explained.

Anko then walked up to Ash and said "So where's the delicious little yellow mouse…uh…Chekaflu was its name right?" she asked.

"Uh, actually his names Pikachu, and he's recovering from saving me from a flock of Spearow" he explained an then the orange haired girl clung onto Ash's neck.

"Hi I'm Misty, Ash's traveling partner!" she introduced herself still clinging onto Ash's neck. (Coduss: Subtle misty, real subtle)

The group and their Pokémon sweatdropped at the girl's antic's "So…uh…Naruto how's the trainer life treating you so far?" Ash asked.

"Well me and Anko-chan have already caught our second Pokémon." he said.

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed before.

"ASH LAURENCE KETCHUM!" a feminine voice yelled. (Coduss: Laurence?)

"MOM?!" Ash replied at the door of the Pokémon center stood a women in her twenty's or so wearing a pink button up vest with a yellow undershirt, and blue skin tight pants, with mahogany brown hair wrapped in a ponytail on the back an DD-cup breast "What are you doing here?" he asked.

The women known as Delia Ketchum (Jman: Or for those who watch the Japanese version Hanako Tajiri) walked up to Ash an handed him a bag of extra cloths "You forgot these on your bed Ash." she explained.

Ash scratched the back of his head and grabbed the cloth's "Eh…okay…" he said an then Delia noticed the other individuals in the room.

"Ash who are those weirdoes?" she asked gaining tick marks from Naruto and Co.

"Mom Naruto and his sisters-" Ash started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Uh, wives actually." Delia then looked at Naruto as if he were a pervert "It's not like that! I love them equally, an trust me I'm not pervert!" he explained. (Coduss: everyones a pervert. It all depends on how well you hide it)

"Yeah…anyway…Naruto and his wives aren't weirdoes" Ash explained.

"No, I'm talking about the weirdoes over their" she then pointed at two individuals wearing white a black clothing with an R on the chest and a weird cat with a coin in his head. (Coduss: Oh god not them, why is it always them)

If there was one thing Naruto knew about right now thing's were about to get weird on a whole new level.


End file.
